Click (U.S. Syndicated Game Show)
Click is an American television game show based around computers and the then-relatively novel medium of the Internet. The youth-oriented series was created by Merv Griffin and hosted by Ryan Seacrest, with a female co-host who also served as announcer: Amber Bonasso in Season 1, and Amber Willenborg in Season 2. A month after it's cancellation, FremantleMedia announced that they would take over the series.Ryan Seacrest resumed his hosting duties until 2001 when American Idol came and Seacrest left to become the host. Jaleel White (from Family Matters) hosted the series from 2001-12, when White left to host Total Blackout. Since 2012, Brian Dunkleman has been the host. Amber Willenborg was the co-host from 1999-2010, when she was replaced with Soleil Moon Frye (from Punky Brewster). Click is produced by FremantleMedia and DuMont Productions. Gameplay Three teams (green, red, and yellow) of two teenagers played three rounds, where the aim was to answer questions worth varying amounts of money. In each round, the contestants stood at podiums facing a large video wall (which acts as a computer), each screen of that wall had an icon with a symbol representing a category on it. A flashing cursor bounces around the board and stops when someone "clicks the mouse" (pushing down a large red button in the center of the podium at the central station) A question is then read, and teams earned cash for correct answers. Two main categories (called "Stations") were featured in the first season; regular knowledge categories were answered at "The Motherboard", the station where teams played the game. The Hard Drive station was added in Season Two and was where the regular knowledge categories were answered. "The Motherboard" was only used for clicking the mouse on one of the three stations. Website Possible topics included: * E-Mail—identifying a famous person who wrote a fictional e-mail. Moved to Chat Room for season two. * Click Pix—A picture clue was given for a question. * Click Video—A video clue was given to the question. * Sound Bytes—Audio clues were used for questions. * Home Page—Identifying a topic from a series of clues, grouped into a "home page" format. Added during the second season. World Wizard/Chat Room Topics included: * Spell Check choosing the correct spelling among a choice of three, during season two this was changed to searching for a misspelled word in a sentence. * Dictionary—Choosing the answer that best fits the definition of a given word, among a choice of three. Used in season one only. * Funetics—Identifying license plate-type puzzles, or a word spelled phonetically. Used in season one only. * Instant Message—Identifying who is online, via a fictional instant message. Also added during the second season. Hard Drive Topics included: * Health * Math * Animals * History—Could be U.S. History * Dictionary * TV and Film * Religion * Culture * Geography Note: These general knowledge categories were asked at the motherboard during the first season. Rounds Level One Each team takes turns facing the computer. They each have 60 (originally 90) seconds to answer as many questions as possible. The value of the questions are $25, $50, $75 or $100. One icon on the board is called "Double Click", where the team can double their current score with a correct answer. A team earned $100 if they had no money after a Double Click answer. During the second season, regular questions were no longer at the motherboard; instead they were now at another station called "Hard Drive". One player stood at the motherboard clicking while his/her partner ran to one of the three stations. Also, the "Word Wizard" was renamed the "Chat Room". The "Web Site" stayed the same. Level Two Starting with the lowest-scoring team, each team keeps control of the mouse as long as they answer questions correctly. If at anytime they miss a question, the opposing teams at the main podiums can buzz in and steal control. Landing on a "Virus" ("Crash" in the second season) meant a question was asked to the teams at the podiums for control. If neither team answered correctly, the first team kept control. Question values are still worth anywhere from $25–$100. Level Three--Speed Round The host now controlled the mouse, because all three teams had a chance to play every question. One member of each team stood at a different station while their partners remained at the podiums. After the station or category was chosen, the player at the appropriate place would hear the question and have a chance to answer for $100. A wrong answer meant that the players at the podiums would have a chance to buzz in and take the money. After several questions, an off-stage voice yelled, "SWITCH! SWITCH! SWITCH!" Then the players swapped places with their teammates and more questions were asked. At the end of the round, the top scoring team won the game and played the bonus round. All three teams kept their money. The losing teams also received consolation prizes. In case of a tie for first place, or a three-way tie at the end, one final question was asked, and the team who buzzed in with a correct answer moved on to the bonus round. Bonus Round In the bonus round, the winning team attempted to answer three questions within the time limit to win a pair of computers. In the first season, the team had 45 seconds to answer any three correct questions to win the grand prize. Each correct answer was worth a prize. In season two, the team had 60 seconds, but the three answers had to be given consecutively to win the computers. Each correct answer in the second season bonus round was worth $100 win or lose (regardless of whether or not they were consecutive). Category:Syndication Category:Syndicated programmes Category:FremantleMedia Category:DuMont Productions Category:Game shows